Icy Clash(title up for change)
by Rayne-drop6696
Summary: Amaya Mai Touketsu is the new leader of the Teen Titans, after Robin mysteriously left them after the last episode. Amaya was adopted by Barry Allen, a.k.a. Flash unknown to her. What will Wally think of his new cousin? What went on with Amaya and Robin? Will Zatanna be jealous? Who is Amaya's real father?In the perfect clash of 2 stories. Aqualad is same person. RobinXOC and more.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Beginning

**First off an Author's Note: **

**Me: First of I would like to thank you for reading! I need OC for titan members preferably guys but girls are welcome as is a RobinXOC story. Amaya tell them about yourself and the others.**

**Amaya: Okay! I have platinum blonde hair and ice blue eyes and I'm a cryokenetic, which means I can make and control ice. Zatanna, Raven, Robin and I are 15; M'gann/Miss Martian, Connor/Superboy, Kaldur'am/Aqualad and Cyborg are 17; Beastboy and Terra are 14; and the rest are 16. Was that good Rayne?**

**Me: Yup! Now Klarion introduce the other parings.**

**Klarion:No.**

**Me: pleeeeaaaassse Klarion!**

**Klarion: No! I'm leaving now! COME TEEKEL! *leaves and slams door behind him***

**Me: YOU'RE NO FUN KLARION!**

**Beast boy: Ooh! Can I Do It Then?! Please?!**

**Me: Okay go ahead BB.**

**Beast boy: Other pairings besides the main Robin X OC pairing include: SB X MM, bits **

**of Rob X Star, bits of Rob X Rae, bits of Rob X Z, BB X Terra, KF X Art, KF X OC(brother X sister), Aqualad X OC(brother X sister).**

**Me: Terra would you like to finish it off?**

**Terra: Sure! Rayne doesnt own Young Justice or Teen Titans or any of the characters in them. All she owns is Amaya and maybe a few other Ocs she might throw in later on.**

**Me: Good job everyone! Now on to the story!**

_**(Amaya Mai Touketsu-Allen's POV)**_

I'm in a private jet flying to America from my hometown of Tokyo, Japan. I'm siting in between Mr. Allen and Mr. Wayne.

_** ~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~**_

An hour before, Mr. Allen legally adopted me after finding me looking for food in an alley behind a restaurant. He somehow figured out what orphanage I ran away from and took me there to adopt me. When the three of us got there, Ms. Teter(pronounced teeter) or Ms. Tater tot, that's what all the kids here call her behind her back because if we ever said it to her face we would be sore all over for at least a week. I'm the only one who said it to her face which got me multiple scars. That's why I rarely wear anything short with out something long underneath or over top of it.

Well, Mr. Allen went up to Ms. Tater tot and requested to adopt me. She gave him this story about how I was nothing but trouble and that I was completely worthless, telling him how I always tortured her. Yeah? More like the other way around but I didn't say anything out against her because this might actually be my last chance at getting the family I've always wanted. Then Mr. Allen said something I didn't believe I would ever hear someone say about me, "I would appreciate it if you didn't talk about my future daughter in such a horrible manner. Now, may I have the papers I had asked for, please" He said it so calm and serious I almost didn't believe that I heard him correctly but after Ms. Tater tot's face contort into a look of disgust I knew it was true. At first her expression was pointed to the man that truthfully wanted to adopt me then it was pointed to me. A triumphant smirk crept its way onto my face as she got out the paper work needed for the adoption. As she was explaining what was needed to be done to Mr. Allen or should I say my new father, she never once took her gaze off me nor did my smirk go away. I was so happy at that moment.

I was finally going to be adopted! I can't wait! There was nothing that can ruin her great mood not even Tater tot! After all the papers were filled out we went upstairs to my room to pack up the rest of my things that I left when I ran off. After my bags were packed we went down stairs and out of the orphanage. But right before I left I looked to Ms. Teeter. "Bye Ms. Tater tot!" I said as innocently as I could muster.

I stand outside next to my new father waiting for Mr. Wayne to bring around the car. I still can't believe he had such an expensive car. It was a sleek black Lamborghini. It was an amazing looking car that I fall in love with every time I see it. My thoughts were then interrupted by Mr. Al...sorry my father speaking, "you don't have to call me dad... if you don't want to. I'm not going to force you to." "I don't mind calling you my father, legally you are my father so I am going to treat you as such...as long as you don't mind though." I said with I hopeful smile wishing that he wouldn't mind. "No. I wouldn't mind at all...kido." He looked down at me with a grin and ruffled my hair. I grinned up at him and whined, "Daaaaaaaaaaadddd!" I started to giggle while trying to fix my hair. Just then Mr. Wayne pulls up in his car and we get in and head to the airport to get on Mr. Wayne's jet.

_** ~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~**_

Being in a private jet the trip is only going to be about an hour an a half trip (I don't actually know how long it takes) we are going to Central City, California where father lives. It's not far from Jump City where the Teen Titans West Tower was. I wonder what it was going to be like there. I wondered if Mr...Father had any other children or a girlfriend or wife.

Though if he did she would probably be with him to adopt me. Unless he is with Mr. Wayne which I wouldn't mind even though he scared me... A lot. They most likely aren't together though they really don't seem the type. I decided to ask.

"Father, do you have any other kids, or a wife or a girlfriend?"

He told me yes he had a wife her name was Iris and she was a news reporter, but the only thing close to a kid he had was his nephew and I would be meeting him soon. I wonder who his nephew is?**(first to guess in comments gets an OC)**

**Sorry it was a little short but stand by the next chapter will be up soon. I hoped you enjoyed! BYE all!**

**-Rayne-drop**


	2. Chapter 2

**First an Author's Note:**

**Me: First off I would like to thank shadowduskmon for following and favoriting my story. plus i would like to thank conSTELLAtion333 for getting last chapter's answer first and helping with her OC who you will be meeting soon. Its much appreciated. I am still looking for OCs so just pm me with your info. Amaya will tell you what you need. Hit it Amaya!**

**Amaya: Its quite simple all you need is a name, if you want, a power and costume, features, and if you want you can tell me a love interest as long as it doesn't interfere with the set pairings(see chapter 1 for details) and thats it.**

**Me: good job. now who wants to do the disclaimer?**

**Cyborg: can I do it?**

**Me: Go ahead Cy**

**Cyborg: Boo Yah! Rayne does not own Young Justice, Teen Titans or any of the characters in this story except for Amaya and Ms. Teter and any OCs she throws in along the way.**

**Me: Awesome Cy! Now on to the story!**

We arrive at the house that I will most likely be living in for the rest of my teenage life. I get out of Mr. Wayne's car and grab my bags and walk behind the two tall men up to the simple ranch house. The walls were yellow with red outlines and red shingles. We go in the door and I notice we had entered a moderate sized foyer.

"You can explore the house if you would like, Amaya. Your room is the first door on your right once you go down the hallway on the far left of the next room," he says pointing through the glass door that was the divider between the foyer and the living room, "I am just going to talk to Mr. Wayne here a bit longer then I will be in. Okay?"

"Okay Father," I say back, "goodbye Mr. Wayne. Thank you for everything and have a safe ride home."

"Goodbye Miss Touketsu. You are quite welcome and thank _you. _I hope to see you again soon."

"You too," I say and with that I leave the front room and close the glass door behind me.

I survey the room around me. The first thing I notice is that there is many photos of my new family. A take a closer look at a few. One of the photos that catch my eye was of my new father with his arm around who I guessed was my new mother. She was a pretty woman with red hair and green eyes. Another was again of my father but also in the picture was a boy that had the reddish orange hair and green eyes like my mother. He looked to be about 16 years old. I thick I have seen him before but I cant seem to remember where. I will just ask father when he comes in about the seemingly familiar boy in the photo. I start to head to my new bedroom.

I open the door and enter the quite large room. It is almost as big as the room I had on Titans Tower. The thought of the Tower makes me sad. I haven't seen the other Titans in a month since our last mission in Japan when I decided to stay behind and didn't tell them why though. Maybe I can ask father if I can visit them sometime or maybe have them come over.

The real reason was that I wanted to find clues on who my birth parents were that was the only reason I hadn't run away from the two American men that introduced themselves as Mr. Wayne and Mr. Allen. I needed a way back to America because my new lead lead me to believe that my real father was in a city known as Gotham. I plan to go there to try and find more clues sometime. And try to find out why they got rid of me...

_snap out of it Amaya no reason to get upset right now you have a brand new father and a new mother though you haven't met her yet but that doesn't matter because I'm sure she is very nice_, I think to my self to stop thinking before I start to cry. That's when I look around the room to find something else to preoccupy my mind.

The walls were painted ice blue with pure white carpeting. In the room was, a bed with white sheets with blue snowflakes on it, a few empty blue bookcases, a desk painted white with blue lining with a beautiful vanity mirror behind it. Then there was a double closet and in one side of the closet was a full body stand up mirror that was decorated in blue and white. I carefully pull it out into the left of the room to make it more balanced.

"Perfect," I said out loud to my self.

Then I hear a light knocking on the door and turn to see my new father standing at the door with my bags in his hands.

"I-I didn't see you anywhere else so I guessed you were already in here. Oh! And here are your bags you left them in the living room."

"thank you I forgot I left them out there."

walking more into the room handing me my bags he said,"You're welcome. The... uh... the sales lady picked out the.. the bed stuff. You like- you like blue and white right?"he asked me nervously looking around the blue and white themed room.

"blue and white are cool."** (A.N. I'm sorry I just had to. The nervous dad and daughter conversation had to be put in there. Change it with purple and guess where its from you get an OC.)** I really liked the room but I didn't want to let myself get overly excited because it's obvious he's not comfortable with this yet, then again neither am I.

"Okay," he stated awkwardly standing there.

I decided to ask him about my friends. "Father? Um I have some friends that live in Jump City, from when I used to live in America. Do you mind if maybe I had them over or went and visit them sometime?"

"Well if they are from Jump City they cant be that bad. I guess but I would rather like them to come here first so that I could meet them first."

"Okay! Thank you sooo much!" I happily replied. Then my next question popped into my head. "Who was that boy with the red hair in the photo with you in the living room?" I asked.

"Oh! That's your cousin. His name is Wally."

That's when it clicked I did know who that boy was, "Wally West?! As in Kid Flash?!"

**Bum BUM BUUUMMMM! Well that's the end for this chapter. Please follow, favorite and review.**** L****ove ya!**

**-Raynedrop**


End file.
